Lykos
Lykos is one of the main characters in Children of the Whales. She is a former emotionless soldier of the Allied Empire, who later defects to protect people of the Mud Whale. Appearance Lykos has brown skin and red eyes. She has long light blue hair, which she usually ties into two pigtails.. Her first outfit consists of a white shirt with a grey shoulder, and red shorts. Her second outfit consists of light pink and red long shirt, with a pink belt, tied as a ribbon in her waist, with white pants. Personality At first, she seemed very emotionless, as a former apátheia soldier. But as the effects of the Nous wear off on her, she begins to show more and more emotions. She's introverted and self-reliant, having fought and survived for a long time on her own. However, she also cares for the people from the Mud Whale and has a soft spot for Chakuro. History When she was seven years old, her parents enrolled her in a military academy. Right before the start of the series, the ship she was on was attacked by a force hostile to the Allied Empire, and all of the others on the ship were killed. Plot While exploring the Ship Lykos, Chakuro finds Lykos, who attacks him. As she was feeling incredibly weak, he manages to stop her. The party sent to the Ship Lykos brings her back to the Mud Whale, and Sami, seeing "Lykos" written on her shirt, believes it to be her name. She is then taken to the Council of Elders, and questioned by them. They decide to imprison her, but before they can do that, Ouni bursts in and takes her. Lykos then leads Chakuro and Ouni to the Nous Lykos, where Chakuro sees one of her memories that the Nous had absorbed. Later, after Chakuro breaks her out of the tower she was held in, Lykos sees the Great Flying with him and his friends. She attempts to warn Chakuro about the impending attack, but fails. Once she is back in the tower, she begs the Committee of Elders to speak with her, but they refuse. When Suou passes by, she begs to see their leader, and he tells her that as the most likely candidate for the next mayor, he will listen to her. Relationships Chakuro - Chakuro is the first inhabitant of the Mud Whale that Lykos meets. He reassures her that feeling emotions is normal, and she has a great desire to protect him. She seems to view him as a friend and cares about him deeply. Sami - Sami was the one who gave her the name of "Lykos". After her death, Lykos seems very regretful and saddened. Liontari - Liontari and Lykos lived in the same city when they were younger, and were, according to Liontari, "friends". It is unknown whether or not Lykos returned the sentiment, or what "friends" meant to Liontari. Lykos has also known about his bloodthirsty tendencies for a while. Orca - Orca is Lykos' older brother. They do not appear to have a particularly close relationship, and he designated her as an experimental subject after her time on the Mud Whale. Gallery RikosuFirst.png|Lykos' first appearance Rikosu all.png|Lykos' anime design Lykos headshots.png Trivia * She is named after the Nous of her ship, Lýkos (λύκος) which means wolf in Greek. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Marked